Capricho
by Scripturiens
Summary: Es solo un capricho, algo que entretiene porque está aburrida. [kenmi][AU]
1. La mañana después

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

[04/05/17]

* * *

 **Título:** Crush  
 **Rating:** M, por contenido sexual  
 **Género:** Amistad, romance, drama  
 **Pairing:** Ken/Mimi, Ken/Miyako  & Mimi/Yamato de fondo  
 **Summary:** Es solo un capricho, algo que entretiene porque está aburrida. [AU]

* * *

All these little boys you're chasing, did they break your heart?

 _"Crush",_ Yuna

* * *

Su piel es pálida como las mañanas de invierno y la columna de su cuello huele a la primera nevada del año. Su cabello, profundo como la medianoche, le hace cosquillas mientras duerme. Se remueve, murmurando ante su nuca y muy gentilmente desenreda sus piernas de las de él, moviéndose al lado fresco de la cama. Hasta ahora, no ha tomado el tiempo de observar la habitación en la que se encuentran pero está despierta y no cree que podrá volver a dormir. La luz se filtra por las amplias ventanas, blanca y brillante. Mimi frota sus ojos distraída, bostezando como un minino somnoliento, de aquella manera que sabe que hace que los hombres abran la boca y crucen las piernas. No necesita hacerlo; él duerme profundamente en el lado opuesto opuesto de la cama, un brazo bajo la almohada, el otro colgando de la orilla, pero se ha vuelto una segunda naturaleza y está de humor.

Almohadas de plumas, hipoalergénicas y algodón egipcio de 1200 cuentas contribuyen al aspecto más suave, menos impresionante de su tarde y se recuesta sobre sus almohadas con pereza, permitiendo a las sábanas dar gusto por su cuerpo desnudo. En unos minutos ha regresado a ese lugar entre dormida y despierta y es solo cuando la cama se hunde que recuerda que debe levantarse. Camina a través de la habitación hacia su modesto armario, recogiendo un kimono negro y largo para el que probablemente no tenga uso alguno. La seda se siente fría contra su piel y un tremor la recorre; continua hacia el tocador, llevando su bolso.

Lo primero que hace es lavar su rostro con agua tibia, luego apenas toca sus pestañas con un suspiro de vaselina y cepilla sus dientes. Encuentra un cepillo grueso para su cabello y lo pasa por sus caireles. Solo después vuelve a la cama, con los párpados pesados, labios rosa y bostezando mientras la túnica se desliza por un hombro, exponiendo la cremosa piel de su amplio seno.

El joven se da vuelta en la cama, momentáneamente confundido. _¿Estaba solo o ...?_ Luego alza la mirada y la visión que hace, cabello alborotado y clavícula expuesta, lo vuelve a la vida. Alza una ceja ante su elección de vestimenta — una cosa oscura, sedosa que ni siquiera recuerda tener después de tantos años y por una vez, agradece nunca haberse desecho de él.

—Espero no te moleste— dice, mordiendo su labio.

Continúa mirándola y luego niega con la cabeza, suspirando. Alcanza un par de pantaloncillos — no debe molestarse pero el hecho es que se siente algo tímido ahora que el sol salió y ella definitivamente puede ver su rostro.

Ella camina de regreso hacia la cama justo cuando él se levanta, su roce perdiéndose por apenas unos segundos. No la voltea a ver ni contesta su suave _'oh'_ , pero da pasos rápidos para encerrarse en el tocador. En los minutos entre esto y la puerta abriéndose, Mimi casi desea poder dormirse.

Sale con el rostro fresco _(ahh, hierbabuena)_ y la encuentra delicadamente extendida en medio de su cama. Su cabello se riza naturalmente en las puntas, algo que ha escuchado a sus amigas remarcar varias veces y sus labios son del color de un tinto de verano. No ha hecho nada por esconder la desnudez que lo llama detrás de la seda, ni sus piernas desnudas o para amarrar el listón alrededor de su cintura. En vez de esto, apoya su cabeza en su palma, su peso completo sobre su codo derecho.

(El cuello del kimono se corre un tanto más y él traga con dificultad.)

Realmente no sabe qué decir ahora que está aquí, frente a ella. ¿Debe saludar? ¿Conseguir desayuno? Todo parece surreal y tal vez ella se percata de su vacilación en la manera en que no puede apartar sus ojos de ella pero realmente no puede verla al rostro tampoco, así que sonríe y deja salir una risa suave, airosa.

—No tenemos que —dice, más gentilmente que lo que habría esperado _(Pero bien, ¿por qué se sorprende? Siempre ha sido tan gentil),_ sentándose para mirarlo tímidamente—. Pero, realmente me gustaría volver a la cama.

La invitación está ahí, abierta, un indicio de una promesa que, como su escote, no puede ignorar. No quiere ignorar. No puede ignorar.

Sin una respuesta, se pone de pie, sacude su cabello de su hombro y le deslumbra con una sonrisa.

Él espera una respuesta descarada, burlándose, pero todo lo que hace es alejarse de la cama y moverse hacia los diversos artículos desechados al azar alrededor de la habitación. La vista de su cama, ahora vacía de ella, es decididamente inquietante. Con la espalda vuelta hacia él _(¿por qué es mucho más fácil de esta manera?)_ , se acerca a ella vacilante, todavía un poco avergonzado de estar tomando tanto tiempo, pero incapaz de hacer más que poner sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinarse hacia ella, susurrando a su oído:

—Quédate.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Algunas personas (MonoAzul), me convencieron de que _Crush_ merecía estar disponible para el mundo hispanoleyente. Este es un proyecto muy experimental, nada planeado, crudo y cruel como solo los proyectos que te salen del corazón pueden ser. No sé de qué va, cómo termina, por qué lo escribo. Espero junto a ustedes irlo descubriendo.

Nos leemos.


	2. Año Nuevo

[04/08/17]

* * *

No era real, antes de esto. Miyako siempre lo miraba tímidamente detrás de sus lentes, chillando en voz baja cuando lograba tener su atención. Pero era algo tonto, un _capricho_ , algo que Mimi entretenía cuando estaba aburrida. Ni siquiera era como ella y Yamato, que constantemente niega estar interesado en Mimi pero que de alguna manera siempre se encuentra a su merced. No tiene un nombre para eso tampoco, pero sabe que es diferente a _esto_.

Aun hay algo no-tan-real acerca de la imagen que hace ahora, con una mano en sus pantalones oscuros mientras la otra sostiene una flauta de champán. Se ríe de algo que alguien dice y por el segundo que sus ojos se encuentran, Mimi puede jurar que algo ha pasado. Cuidadosamente pasa un cairel de cabello tras su oreja, sus pestañas rozando sus mejillas, tímida. Él no vuela a su lado de inmediato y se siente como algo completamente accidental cuando se encuentran en la misma compañía, horas después. No puede saber qué está pensando o si piensa en ella y no importa si lo hace o no; el verse en sus ojos azules es toda la confirmación que necesita.

—Es una gran fiesta, Mimi —Ken dice, brindando a su anfitriona.

—Realmente te has lucido —Takeru menciona, sonriendo.

Había cobrado un par de favores para lograr rentar un salón hermoso con una vista espectacular de la ciudad y el Puente Arcoiris, completo con una terraza. Hay comida, entretenimiento y hermosas decoraciones para hacerles compañía durante la cena y Mimi se siente orgullosa de los resultados. Su hombro sube y cae como si sus palabras no la han tocado, pero no se les escapa el rubor de satisfacción alto en sus mejillas.

—No fue nada —dice, cogiendo modestia como cualquier accesorio—. Es víspera de año nuevo, no podemos seguir teniendo fiestas en el apartamento de Taichi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi casa? —Taichi pregunta, indignado. Se da vuelta hacia Yamato de inmediato—. No contestes eso.

Erizándose, Yamato alza una fría ceja.

—No iba a hacerlo.

Su discusión continúa, cayendo en la categoría de ruido ambiental como la música animada que ella y Miyako han elegido para la ocasión; su atención regresa rápidamente a sus invitados, la comida y las numerosas copas de champán por las siguientes dos horas.

Es tarde y la mayoría se ha retirado por esta noche. Afuera la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente y se siente la nieve en el aire; en cualquier momento nevará. Ella bebe el resto de su champán, considera retirarse cuando escucha su risa, clara y destellante. Se sobresalta cuando una mano toca su espalda baja y cuando gira, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo un vuelo temprano —dice, asintiendo—. ¿Estarás bien tú sola?

—Sí, _papá_ —ríe, torciendo los ojos—. Gracias por venir.

—Realmente fue una estupenda fiesta, Mimi —Yamato dice, haciéndola sonreír más—. Ten cuidado con el _champagne_.

Hace ese sonido tan peculiar con su garganta y Mimi se detiene en medio de tomar una copa fresca, alzando un desdeñoso hombro.

—No me digas qué hacer —dice, petulante, aunque él reconoce su tono burlón—. Además, Ichijouji-kun está aquí. ¿Tú me cuidarás, no?

Ken, quien pasaba inocentemente antes de caer en medio de su discusión. Su sonrojo es furioso bajo el abrazo de Mimi.

—Sólo venía por otra copa —dice, confundido—. Para Daisuke.

—Estás de turno con Mimi —Yamato le dice a secas, ignorando su confusión—. Si algo sucede, te considero responsable.

—Ehh ... ¿qué?

—Vete —Mimi le empuja, riendo—. ¡Me avergüenzas!

.

.

Los copos de nieve se ven hermosos, destellando bajo las luces navideñas, convirtiéndolo todo en una escena salida de un cuento de hadas. Los ojos de Mimi están brillando y hay algo conmovedor y también doloroso en ello; no está segura qué le falta para que el momento sea perfecto. La mayoría de los invitados se han ido y ella se rehúsa a abandonar la fiesta, quizás huyendo del silencio en casa. Sus padres se han ido de vacaciones y Mimi no ha estado sola en un largo, largo tiempo.

El último de sus amigos grita desde las puertas, exclamando ebriamente: _'¡Feliz año nuevo, Mimi-san!_ y ella saluda con entusiasmo, brindando una última vez. Una capa delgada de blanca nieve cubre el balcón y sabe que debe irse ahora, antes de que la tormenta llegue, pero una parte de ella quiere estar aquí cuando suceda. El peso de un abrigo sobre sus finos hombros la hace saltar, sorprendida.

—Creí que te habías ido —dice, una expresión curiosa en su rostro—. Antes, con Daisuke-kun.

Ken se encoje de hombros, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ligera.

—Estoy de turno con Mimi —bromea. Su risa es interrumpida de pronto cuando ella le da el más suave beso en la esquina de sus labios.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ken-kun.

Piensa que sí se fueron de inmediato pero ella debió insistir en un atajo y Ken ha tenido poca experiencia lidiando con ella; probablemente se arrepintió de lo dulce que es y como no sabe decirle _'no'_ a ella aún. Es refrescante, debió ser emocionante y quiere reír, escondiendo su sonrisa tras una cortina de rizos frescos. Están prácticamente encerrados por la nieve este día y el paisaje tan poco familiar la hace sentir como si está en otro lugar, como si así debería ser. Sabe que todo menos amor la trajo aquí pero le gusta pensar que el afecto es al menos parcialmente responsable, así que lo besa suavemente de nuevo.

Pasan esa mañana entra las sábanas, emergiendo solo para un _brunch_ por la tarde. Son las tres cuando se sale cuidadosamente de la cama, encontrando sus ropas y una camiseta insípida para entrar a cambiarse. Es inútil pero se da cuenta que no tiene interés en despertarle, así que se va y deja una nota en la almohada a su lado, escrita en letras finas y curvadas.

 _Tomé una de tus camisetas, espero no la extrañes mucho._

 _Gracias por el desayuno._

 _M._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Creo que Ken es precioso. Hace tiempo pedí un fic entre Ken y Mimi con la belleza como tema central. Ficker D.A.T., talentoso como no hay dos, hizo algo genial con mi vaga idea, pero como Mimi en esa historia, me he obsesionado con este tema. Creo que no iba a ser feliz hasta que me lo sacara del sistema.


	3. Ginza

[04/29/17]

* * *

No parece ser necesario decirle a alguien o siquiera admitirlo, así que no lo hacen. Incluso después de la segunda vez que sucede, después del cumpleaños de Daisuke, Mimi no encuentra una apertura para que emerja, ningún receso para decir _creo que debemos hablar_ , así que lo besa de nuevo y se olvida de ello. No hablan mucho, al principio. No acerca de las cosas pequeñas e inconsecuentes que acostumbra hablar con sus amigos, en especial con Daisuke. En vez de eso, se susurran en la oscuridad, cosas que (le gusta pensar), no le han dicho a nadie más. Sus conversaciones usualmente paran cuando Mimi se sienta en su regazo o cuando él muerde la curva de su cuello, una pregunta que no exije respuesta.

Una tarde la encuentra, caminando por las transitadas calles de Ginza de camino a casa. Está usando un vestido violeta y cuando sus ojos se encuentran él se saca un audífono, sonriendo.

—Mimi-san —le saluda, su mirada capturada por el pálido rosa de sus uñas, contrastando violentamente con el oscuro cuero de la chaqueta de Yamato—. Yamato-san.

—Ichijouji-kun —ella dice, en esa voz cansina que realmente no le gusta, mientras Yamato sonríe con naturalidad—. Es bueno verte.

Antes de que sus saludos se conviertan en una conversación propiamente, Mimi tira del brazo de su acompañante y le da a Ken su más brillante sonrisa.

—Almorcemos esta semana —dice, alejándose—. Este perdedor tiene muchas compras por hacer.

Se los encuentra de nuevo, por accidente, una semana después. Esta vez Mimi insiste en que los acompañe a cenar y él accede con una disculpa en su sonrisa que Yamato apenas corresponde. Terminan en un bistro francés, un lugar que Yamato descubrió por sí mismo, para el encanto de Mimi. La comida es cálida e inusua pero sabe muy bien y a pesar de todo, Ken termina pasando un muy buen rato con ellos.

Encuentra que aunque Mimi es excepcionalmente talentosa con grandes audiencias, el encanto de Yamato brilla a potencia cuando está relajado entre amigos. A menudo educado y callado como él, también puede ser gracioso y agradable a su propia manera. Se pregunta por un segundo si es el confort de la reducida compañía o si es algo exclusivamente relacionado con Mimi y hace una nota mental de averiguarlo. Por alguna razón, de repente es muy importante que lo sepa.

Es tarde y van por su segunda (de ella la tercera) copa de vino, cuando el móvil de Mimi comienza a sonar. Se queja, mirándolos bajo las pestañas mientras sus dedos permanecen sobre la pantalla.

—Lo lamento, debo tomar esta llamada —dice, sonriendo a Yamato—. Pídeme un postre, ¿sí?

Ken no piensa mucho en ello hasta que se levanta y los ojos azul marino de Yamato la siguen hasta que desaparece, reflejando algo como añoranza o esperanza. Parece tan obvio y en ese momento, se pregunta cuánto se ha perdido y cómo es que no lo ha visto si ha estado frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo.

—Tú y Mimi-san —comienza, sin saber qué tan dispuesto está a cruzar esa línea—. ¿Esto fue una cita?

Sus palabras preceden un gran silencio. En esos tres a cuatro segundos, Yamato mira a Ken como si nunca lo ha conocido y luego, suspira profundamente. Niega con la cabeza, llevando el vino a sus labios con una expresión confusa, irritada. Todo menos avergonzado, nota.

—Honestamente —murmura, molesto—. ¿Ella te convenció de esto?

Ken alza una ceja y Yamato sonríe cansado.

—No caigas en sus juegos —le dice—, Mimi puede ser ... mucho.

La manera en que lo dice borra la sonrisa del rostro de Ken y vuelve a su plato; ha perdido el apetito.

.

.

A veces hace cosas que parecen ser inocentes pero no lo son. La atrapa sentada cerca de la ventana, toda hombros expuestos y clavículas llamativas. O luego, sentada bajo el sol, rostro hacia arriba y labios separados _justo así_. O, mordiendo dulces fresas, lamiendo la esquina de su boca sin verguenza mientras lo mira a él.

Siempre ríe, como si fuera un juego que sabe que está ganando.

No piensa mucho en ello, realmente. Para Ken es muy simple; Mimi es hermosa y no puede pensar en algo más apropiado que disfrutar de su belleza. No termina de registrar que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no lo encuentra extraño que sus amigos no saben nada. Y está seguro que no saben, porque no hay manera que no lo harían trizas si supieran. Imagina, hasta cierto punto, lo que es esto para ella pero encuentra que nunca se siente del todo bien cuando lo hace, así que se ha vuelto muy bueno en ignorarlo.

Miyako llega una tarde pidiendo su ayuda en un proyecto. Su cabello está atado en una coleta alta y aunque se vista por confort y no por atractivo, Ken se encuentra muy feliz de verla. Terminan trabajando casi todo el día y al ponerse el sol, ambos están exhaustos y hambrientos.

—¡Vamos a almorzar! —exclama, alzando un puño al aire—. Yo invito.

Ken accede sin poner mucha lucha.

Hay un lugar agradable a un par de cuadras de su edificio, un café muy frecuentado por vecinos y estudiantes universitarios. Está a nivel de la acera y se sientan afuera, bajo sombrillas amarillas. Ordenan emparedados, una ensalada con crutones con ajo y jugo de arándanos y manzanas. Miyako come con gusto y Ken la mira contento, estirándose entre bocados y riendo ante su aparentemente interminable ramillete de chistes relacionados con la ciencia.

—Esto es lindo —le dice, empujando los pequeños tomates alrededor de su plato—. No hemos hecho esto en un rato, te extrañaba un poco.

La manera en que lo dice, como si ha esperado el momento indicado, es lo que lo hace fijar su mirada en ella por más tiempo de lo que esperaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, alcanzando su vaso—. Nos vemos todo el tiempo.

Ella se hace hacia atrás en su silla, entrecerrando los ojos detrás de sus lentes y niega con la cabeza, aunque sigue sonriendo.

—No desde el año nuevo —dice. Cuando no hay respuesta de su parte, agrega—, ¿Recuerdas, la fiesta de Mimi?

El vidrio está frío bajo sus dedos y deja el vaso en la mesa, limpiando la condensación de sus manos. Claro que lo recuerda; es una distinción brillante en su vida, un claro antes y después de los eventos de esa noche. No quiere pensar en ello así porque se siente como si tratara demasiado, como si no fuera algo que le sucede a gente normal diariamente, y Ken necesita desesperadamente que sea normal.

—No puede estar bien —Ken murmura, a pesar de que su negación solo incrementa las posibilidades que Miyako esté en lo correcto. Tiene una memoria sorprendente para esa clase de cosas. Ken silba por lo bajo, manteniendo el buen humor—. Supongo que ha pasado un tiempo, entonces. Lamento eso.

Ella continúa hablando pero Ken solo medio escucha. Desde esa fiesta, su tiempo ha sido inevitablemente ocupado con Mimi. Algunas tardes, más que todo noches. No se ha quedado a desayunar desde aquella única vez y nunca ha ido a su apartamento, no _así_. Nunca le ha molestado antes y se pregunta si debería.

—Es decir, podemos, si quieres, hacer esto de nuevo...

Asiente sin pensarlo, preguntándose cuando comenzó a ocupar todo este espacio. No es como si hacen planes, realmente solo se encuentran, Mimi solo _sucede_. Está seguro que no es alguien que uno puede conjurar, de alguna manera.

—Entonces ... salgamos un día, ¿sí?

Miyako se mira nerviosa, esperanzada, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ken parpadea, avergonzado al darse cuenta que no ha dicho nada en mucho tiempo.

—Claro.

—¡Okay! ¿Te llamo o ...?

—Tienes mi número —bromea y ella se entorpece, sonrojándose.

Miyako se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja, nota repentinamente.


	4. Ametista

[05/09/17]

* * *

Las piedras resplandecen cuando atrapan la luz del sol y le gusta la manera en que adornan sus orejas, así que comienza a usar su cabello recogido. Encuentra que hacen del atuendo más simple una maravilla; actualmente, Mimi está comprometida con el glamour sin esfuerzo.

El apartamento de Ken es muy sencillo, delineado con libreros delgados, pinturas tradicionales y sin un solo espejo. Extraña su mesa de vanidad y el espejo completo de su armario, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de caminar hasta el baño para poder admirar el efecto de las piedras semi-preciosas en su pálida tez.

—Te ves hermosa —Ken murmura contra su garganta, dándole un suave y cálido beso mientras la sostiene por detrás, sus manos ligeras sobre sus hombros. No es un abrazo, realmente no hay nada dulce en ello, pero Mimi sonríe de todas formas.

—De alguna manera me recuerdan a ti —admite, cerrando sus ojos justo cuando él abre los suyos—. Azul, casi violeta...

Al no tener una respuesta para eso, Ken ocupa su boca en su piel expuesta, sugerente. Mimi prácticamente ronronea, derritiéndose en sus manos y riendo por lo bajo cuando sus dientes rozan un punto particularmente sensible.

—Para —murmura, abriendo sus enormes ojos y viéndolo a través del reflejo—. Dejarás una marca.

Quiere hacerlo, de pronto. La idea de su piel cremosa espolvoreada en violentos tonos de azul y púrpura, labios abiertos mientras desaparece entre sus piernas — parace un sueño y prácticamente le rompe el corazón cuando le pide que se detenga. Parpadea, saliendo de su fantasía y la observa antes de asentir en silencio. Da un paso hacia atrás mientras ella se compone, desarreglando su cabello y aplicando brillo labial. El color es brillante, con destellos y él lo odia.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta, ilusionada.

Ken sonríe su sonrisa callada, sonrojado. No sabe por qué necesita preguntar o por qué él siente la necesidad de seguirle la corriente, pero al final siempre lo hace.

—Te ves devastadora —le dice y se ilumina su rostro.

Algún día, Mimi sabe, su vanidad será lo que la lleve a la muerte.

.

.

Los días se alargan en semanas mientras el invierno se desvanece y Mimi se encuentra atrapada, una vez más, en los brazos de Ken. No está exactamente segura por qué sigue volviendo, solo que cuando voltea usualmente está ahí y entonces, es tan hermoso que no tiene el corazón de negarse. No que él pregunte; Mimi no le da la opción.

Ha comprado un espejo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, hace semanas. Mimi ríe al preguntarle por él, tomando vil placer en el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras tartamudea alguna excusa. El cristal refleja claramente su rostro sonriente, destellando deleite.

—¿Vas a lo de Takeru, el sábado? —pregunta, entrando en uno de sus abrigos. Su ropa le queda algo floja pero de alguna manera siempre se ve bien.

—No —contesta tras un momento, revisando el calendario sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Mimi reclama.

—Saldré con Miyako.

Lo que verdaderamente le sorprende es que ni siquiera voltea a verla para decirlo, sus ojos fijos en el aburrido libro que lee. La culpa que de alguna manera la ha eludido arrasa entonces, de una vez y por solo un momento. Mimi alza una ceja y trata, sin mucho éxito, de parecer poco interesada. Ken realmente no comprende, así que se encoge de hombros, seguro que se le escapa algo pero cuando las manos de Mimi se enredan en su cabello, ya lo ha olvidado.

Su cabello se derrama con gracia entre sus dedos, suave y líquido, como tinta. Recorre su cuero cabelludo, tirando suavemente y luego, por capricho, le ata su cabello en un peinado casual, muy-casual-para-ser-accidente, dejando expuesto su cuello. Mimi se agacha y presiona un solitario beso al hueco de su garganta. Sin que lo vea, Ken sonríe con los ojos fijos en sus notas.

—Los extrañaremos a ambos, entonces.

—Creo que realmente le gusto —dice, casualmente—. Por lo que he escuchado, Daisuke lleva molestándole por años.

Sus dientes tiran de la delgada piel de su cuello y cuando él jadea, ella ríe. Mimi se aleja y se pregunta si lo hace a propósito, así que lo dice.

—¿Lo sabías?

Considera mentirle pero su naturaleza prevalece, así que se encoge de hombros, como si no fuese nada. Lo sabe, _obviamente_ , Miyako no se calla acerca de él. Incluso cuando está saliendo con otras personas y más aun cuando sospecha que _él_ está saliendo con alguien más, un hecho que le causó mucha gracia hasta que sus preguntas empezaron a dar muy cerca de casa. A Mimi no le gusta que le hagan sentir culpable y ciertamente no aprecia pensar que está equivocada, razón principal por la que nadie sabe que está aquí ahora.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Está enamorada de mi?

Para eso, no tiene respuesta. Así que bosteza, enrollando su cabello alrededor de sus dedos y espera a que termine lo que está haciendo. Pero Ken ya no está interesado en sus notas aunque pretende revisarlas minuciosamente. Está pensando en el aroma a vainilla del cabello de Mimi, como siemore se impregna a sus ropas y como lo extrañará cuando no esté. Siempre ha sabido que se irá pero nunca pareció más real que este momento, aquí, ahora.

—¿Está Yamato enamorado de ti?

Del rabillo de su ojo la observa levantarse de la cama.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —su expresión cambia y se ríe, burlona—. ¿Estás celoso, Ken-kun?

Ken se encoge de hombros. Realmente no cree que le importa pero le parece que hay algo más ahí, entre ellos. Hasta ahora, ninguno lo ha negado y considera que quizás realmente _no lo saben_ , después de todo.

—No te has acostado con él —dice, viéndola a los ojos, buscando su reacción. La sonrisa de Mimi se desvanece y sus ojos se deslizan hacia un lado, incómoda o insegura. Es algo raro en ella y por un breve instante, Ken se arrepiente de haber sido tan crudo.

—Una vez — dice, sus dedos tirando del ruedo de su abrigo—. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

No le dice detalles y él no pregunta. Es todo borroso después de tanto tiempo pero el arrepentimiento pesa, aún. Mimi nunca olvidaría la manera en que Yamato la miró esa noche, como si fuese todo lo que siempre había querido y no podía tener. Imagina que debió verlo de la misma manera pero nunca ha podido preguntar y él nunca lo volvió a mencionar, incluso después de su regreso.

Cuando voltea a ver a Ken, está radiante y le perturba, cuán fácilmente puede hacer eso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Ken dice, sabiendo cuando retroceder—. Te ves muy hermosa, es todo.


	5. La hora de las brujas

[22/05/17]

* * *

Es tarde y hace frío cuando toca su timbre. Sus manos vuelven rápidamente a lo más profundo de sus bolsillos, buscando calidez en una primavera que se rehúsa a llegar. No registra aún lo tarde que realmente es, hasta que él abre la puerta con una camiseta medio puesta, sus cabellos completamente alborotados.

—Hola —le dice, su voz alegre a pesar de la hora—. Eres un desastre.

Le toma un segundo verla de arriba a abajo, obviamente juzgando. Si fuese cualquier otro día pelearía con él pero esta noche no hay más pelea en ella y solo puede esperar que no vea esto; y solo puede esperar que sí lo vea.

—Entra —le ordena, ajustando su camiseta y haciendo una mueca—. Está jodidamente frío.

Mimi se desliza entre el espacio de la puerta sin agradecerle, disfrutando la gloriosa calidez de su apartamento mientras se quita sus zapatos y abrigo cubiertos de nieve. Hay una disculpa atorada en su garganta, algo similar a la bilis que apenas puede dignarse a tragar.

—¿Caminaste hasta aquí?

—No podía dormir —dice, ocupada con los botones de su suéter—. ¿Tienes té? Hace frío allá afuera.

Está en la cocina ya, la tetera lista en la estufa. Dos tazas de porcelana esperan plácidamente en el estante de la cocina y debe detenerse a sí misma de comenzar a llorar, así que se hunde en su sofá, abrazándose a sí misma cuando él no lo hace.

—¿Por qué caminaste hasta aquí?

—¡Quería verte!

—Es más de medianoche, Mimi.

Entonces, más suave, —Quería verte.

Le gusta pensar que es sencillo leerla y se siente genuinamente sorprendido cuando es aparente, en momentos como este, que no siempre lo es. Viéndola tan fuera de sí misma lo pone ansioso, así que se ocupa de preparar su taza de té, viéndola de vez en cuando. Deja la taza frente a ella y murmura un suave _'gracias'_ , al que él solamente asiente.

—¿Alguna vez piensas acerca de nosotros? —le pregunta, sin esperar una respuesta. Yamato achica la mirada—. Yo sí. Pensaba en ti ahora, como estoy completamente enamorada de ti a pesar de, tú sabes, _todo_.

Alza la mirada, ansiosa, pero él solo la observa, aturdido.

—No te veas tan sorprendido —Mimi dice, irritada—. Sé que estás enamorado de mi, también.

Esta vez se mira algo avergonzado pero también algo molesto, y algo triste. Sabe lo que está haciendo, probablemente sabía que reaccionaría de esta manera pero como tantas cosas antes, simplemente no puede evitarlo cuando de él se trata.

 _Eres tan egoísta, Mimi-san._

—Mimi, detente.

—No vine aquí por una confesión, Yamato —murmura—, solo ... necesitaba verte.

Se ha movido o quizás ha sido ella quien se movió hacia él (no lo sabe), pero está sosteniéndola, firmemente, por los hombros. Lo más impactante acerca de Yamato no es el hecho que es ridículamente bien parecido, sino que cuando la mira de esta manera, es todo lo que Mimi necesita para anclarse de regreso. No la besa, aunque quisiera que lo hiciera y él lo sabe. En vez de ello, sus manos se deslizan por sus brazos y un escalofrío la recorre cuando regresan a su regazo y su mirada es larga y fría.

—Lo que necesitas es dormir —le dice tras un momento—. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

Ella cierra el espacio entre ellos, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro. Está rígido y no responde, probablemente sigue molesto, pero a ella no le importa eso esta noche.

—Tan tonto —murmura, su peso cambiando en el sofá—. Pensar que no te necesito.

.

.

Quiere darle a esto — ellos, una oportunidad seria, así que insiste en que hagan todo en la lista. Ken quiere decirle que está muy frío y gris afuera para ir por un paseo al parque pero Miyako es terca y él no está seguro cómo decir que no, de todas formas. Así que beben cocoa caliente de tazones cubiertos de menta antes de visitar la playa rocosa cerca del Puente Arcoiris. Está frío y solitario, Ken piensa, levantando el cuello de su abrigo, sus manos escondidas profundo en sus bolsillos.

Observa a Miyako apresurarse frente a él, bajando las frías y húmedas gradas hacia las piedras.

—Ten cuidado —exhala, viendo como su pie resbala. Se logra detener al último momento, sosteniéndose del frío estribo de metal.

—¡Ajá! —llama sobre su hombro—. Está algo mojado.

La mira escoger unas cuantas piedras pequeñas, pesándolas entre sus dedos. Una por una, las tira al agua, celebrando ocasionalmente. No puede saber si son las victorias o pérdidas, así que no la acompaña. En vez de ello, sonría cuando voltea a verlo, riendo. Su cabello está desordenado, cubriendo su rostro y no tiene nada de gracia, no es ensayado, es decididamente humano. Cuidadosamente pasa sus manos por su cabello, poniéndolo detrás de sus orejas y tirando de su gorro para cubrirlas. Miyako ríe y él se pregunta por qué no la besa.

Frente a él, con el corazón estrujado entre las piedras mojadas, ella se pregunta lo mismo.


	6. Agridulce

[06/01/17]

* * *

En el calor de la noche su corazón palpita viciosamente contra su pecho, una criatura rabiosa buscando escapar. Con las cortinas abiertas, la luz de la luna entra silenciosa a la habitación, pintando todo un tono de gris o plata. Finos dedos se cierran alrededor de delicadas muñecas y sus labios se separan, tragándolo por completo mientras embiste contra ella. Ella empuja el cabello de su frente con una mano libre, luego tira de su cabeza hacia atrás en un grito mudo.

Es exigente aun en la cama y recuerda esto cuando sus largas piernas aprisionan su cintura y lo halan hacia ella. Es diferente de la última vez y la vez antes de esa. Aun hay un sentido de urgencia, la emoción de hacer algo no-del-todo-bien, pero se toma su dulce tiempo con ella y ella está siendo inusualmente obediente. Logra suprimir un sonrojo mientras se arrodilla sobre ella, viendo su cuerpo expuesto tan delicadamente para él. Su desnudez ya no le sorprende pero no es menos intimidante que la primera vez. Acercándose, la besa justo debajo de la rodilla, ganándose una suave risa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Es una pregunta estúpida, así que no la contesta. En vez de ello, la besa una y otra vez hasta que alcanza la piel cremosa de sus muslos. Aquí se detiene, viéndola mientas lo observa, muda de repente. Sus labios se separan y de repente sus dientes tiran dolorosamente de la piel en el interior de su muslo, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen y que el gemido más delicioso escape sus labios. Su lengua es rápida sobre la herida pero vuelve a morder, más fuerte, mientras más se acerca al ápice entre sus piernas. Mientras las marcas rojas florecen sobre su piel, Ken se siente excitar y es aterrorizante, lo exhilarante que es verla así.

—No te muevas —susurra, y ella se detiene.

Más tarde, descansa en una cama desarreglada, ya vacía. Follarla es algo tan solitario.

.

.

—Así que, ¿terminarás con él?

Sora voltea a verlas, su libro de recetas momentáneamente olvidado.

—¿Quién está terminando con quién?

—Mimi —responde Miyako, tomando un sorbo de vino blanco—. Está terminando con su hombre misterioso.

—No estoy viendo a nadie — Mimi dice, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, viendo la expresión —, ¡no lo estoy!

—¿Lo sabe Yamato? — Sora pregunta de manera muy calmada, limpiando sus manos en una toallita de cocina. Mimi le dirige una mirada de desprecio total pero le hace poco caso.

— _Que si lo sa_ — _no_ estoy viendo a nadie.

—No lo sabe —Hikari interrumpe, poniendo unas bolsas sobre la cocineta—. Lamento haber tardado, no podía encontrar el okra que pediste, Sora.

—¿Por qué dices?

—Bueno, realmente no está en temporada, así que tuve que ir al mercado grande—,

Sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Miyako ríe ruidosamente, Sora comienza a desempacar las compras, viéndolas al otro lado de la habitación. Algunas veces, piensa, hay demasiado _Yagami_ en ella.

—Me refería a Yamato —aclara, cejas alzadas—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Por qué siguen hablando como si no estuviera en la sala? —Mimi se queja, su rostro completamente enrojecido.

Hikari se muestra algo arrepentida, mordiendo un _vol-au-vent_ para evitar contestar. Mimi sigue achicando la mirada pero la atención de Sora ha retornado a la comida que está preparando y la cena que debió estar lista hace quince minutos.

—Wow, ¡están increíbles, Mimi!

Indiferente, Miyako alza una ceja, sospechosa.

—¿Le preguntaste a 'Keru?

Sin tener hacia donde huir, Hikari alza sus hombros y los deja caer en derrota.

—Sí, le pregunté a Takeru.

—Hablando de eso...

Se llevan la conversación, el vino y los bocadillos a la sala de estar de Sora, muy embelesadas en el chisme y hambre para que les importe mucho ayudar con la cena. Aún algo molesta, Mimi se sirve una segunda copa mientras termina la ensalada que tan irrespetuosamente fue dejada a su cargo. La invitación a cenar la desconcertó, a pesar de su insistencia que no tiene nada que esconder y que estas, sus mejores amigas, comprenderán (a veces, enfrentar a Miyako es un verdadero reto).

—Oye, ¿Mimi?

—¿Mh-hm?

—Sé que no es mi problema pero... —Mimi se tensa ante sus palabras, volteando. Sora está tocando su barbilla contemplativamente y Mimi siente que está en la escuela de nuevo, a punto de ser regañada—. Este chico con el que estás saliendo...

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Sora.

—¿Ya no?

—Para nada.

—¿Qué hay de Yamato, entonces?

 _Eres tan egoísta, Mimi-san._

—¿Qué con él?

A Sora no le hace gracia su tono desafiante y ya no se siente muy comprensiva. Su mirada es severa y la manera en que su sonrisa desaparece lo hace muy difícil para Mimi continuar viéndola a los ojos. Han estado a punto de tener esta conversación incontables veces en el pasado y siempre termina igual. No piensa que esta noche será diferente, pero ha tenido tan mala suerte estos días...

—No puedes seguir jugando con él así. Lo sabes.

—¿Disculpa?

Mimi se siente muy caliente de repente y luego muy fría, y está mirando a Sora como si la ha abofeteado. Se siente irracionalmente enojada, y triste, y herida, así que lo único que hace es terminar su bebida y en esos segundos, toma todo su esfuerzo no comenzar a llorar. Cuando termina tose y luego, se ríe.

—¿Sabes qué es realmente gracioso? —dice, sabiendo que no tendrá una respuesta—. No sé por qué crees que soy _yo_ , la que está jugando.

El vino es dulce pero no puede lavar el sabor de todas las mentiras que cubren esa solitaria y amarga verdad.


	7. Prórroga

**Notas:** Ver el  final para notas de autor.

* * *

[06/06/17]

* * *

No hay nada dulce, piensa, acerca de la manera en que la mira. Hay afecto ahí, en algún lugar debajo de cosas más oscuras, feas. Son amigos antes que nada y lo que sentía por él entonces es lo mismo que siente ahora; sólo debe buscar un poco más profundo, últimamente. Mimi cepilla su cabello con cuidado, mecánicamente; ya conoce la técnica. Frunce el ceño ante su reflejo, arqueando su cuello con ojos que queman cada una de las marcas escondidas convenientemente en sus hombros y pecho. Hay más bajando por sus costillas, en sus caderas — está mallugada por todos lados, cuál durazno.

El dulce dolor de sus muslos la hace sonrojarse, una visión que la obliga a esquivar su mirada. Su teléfono ha estado vibrando un rato y lo recoge, revisando sus notificaciones sin mucho interés.

 **[7:11 p.m.]一乗寺 賢: ¿Estás en casa?**

 **[10:15 p.m.]石田 ヤマト: Olvidé recoger lo que pediste. ¿Otro día?**

 **[10:16 p.m.]一乗寺 賢: Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.**

 **[10:21 p.m.]一乗寺 賢: Voy en camino.**

Mimi frunce el ceño, viendo la hora en su teléfono y seguro, la pantalla se ilumina y su nombre aparece en caracteres grandes y amplios. Contesta la llamada al segundo timbre.

一¿Sí?

 _一Mimi-san, hola. ¿Estás en casa? Te envié un par de mensajes._

一Acabo de verlos. ¿Estás cerca?

 _一Llego en cinco minutos._

一Voy de salida一miente, caminando hacia la sala一. La puerta está abierta, pasa.

Cuelga y en tres minutos se ha quitado la pijama y está usando ropa cómoda, casual. Toma el primer abrigo en el armario, una bufanda, un gorro de lana y y una blusa de vestir que cubre sus brazos y tiene un escote pronunciado.

一¿Mimi-san?

 _一¡En la habitación!_

El suave toque de Ken la encuentra registrando una gaveta y voltea a verlo, saludando con una sonrisa que ha estado practicando lo suficiente para ser muy veraz.

一¡Hello!

一Lo lamento 一Ken dice, serio一. Ya estaba aquí cuando finalmente contestaste.

一No te preocupes 一Mimi le dice, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla一. Fue algo inesperado, para ser honesta. ¿Está todo bien?

Ken titubea un momento, sin saber qué decir. Está atrapado en un extraño lugar y se da cuenta que es la primera vez que está en su habitación, a esta hora, solos, a pesar de tantas veces que ella ha estado en la suya. El rostro de Mimi está limpio y fresco, así que se ve más joven aún y Ken encuentra, repentinamente, que quiere besarla. Se derrite en su beso naturalmente, parpadeando con pereza cuando se separan.

一¿Ken-kun? 一pregunta, mareada一. ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos quedan prendidos de las marcas azulonas de su garganta y las que se asoman por debajo de su blusa. En su mente, puede mapearlas perfectamente y sabe con una devastadora certeza que podría trazarlas todas, si se atreviera a tocarla. Lamenta pensar que se desvanecerán en unos días y lamenta pensar en algo más permanente. Ken pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos y luego, por su cansado rostro.

一Sigo pensando en ti 一las palabras se tumban de su boca, sin pasión alguna一. Cuando estoy con ella, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo.

 _Tú, tú, tú._

一¿Por qué?

 _Porque la conozco y no a ti, aunque eres a quién me estoy tirando._

一Porque contigo, nunca sé donde estamos parados.

Es la primera vez que se admite esto a sí mismo y no se arrepiente de lo poco elegante de sus palabras. Le gusta pensar que no tiene ilusiones o expectativas acerca de esta aventura, pero las preguntas se amontonan cada vez que ella se va y Ken no sabe si vale la pena cargar con ellas ya. Ella lo mira hacia arriba, sus ojos grandes y húmedos y cuando se mira así Ken casi quiere decirle está arrepentido y que la ama, aunque no lo está y no lo hace. Ya, puede sentir su ímpetu flaquear.

 _¿Estamos?_

La sonrisa de Mimi es corta, pero dulce.

一Esa es una pregunta algo profunda, ¿no crees?

一No tienes que contestar ahora mismo.

Está doblando y desdoblando su bufanda entre sus dedos, mirándolo como si el resultado dependiese de él. Ken la mira tranquilamente desde su posición contra el marco de la puerta, ni aquí ni allá, esperando.

一¿Piensas que soy egoísta, Ken-kun?

Le toma un momento contestar pero está muy seguro cuando lo hace. Todo, excepto quizás esa primera vez, apunta hacia ello.

一Lo eres 一admite, su voz baja一: Pero también lo soy. Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no?

Finalmente, se pone de pie y se pone su abrigo, aún sosteniendo la bufanda en sus manos. No puede evitar el diminuto terror que lo rodea, dándose cuenta de lo que esto es.

一¿No puedes quedarte? 一pregunta patéticamente, aferrándose a pesar de que ya la está siguiendo hacia afuera.

一Es algo así como una emergencia 一le dice, viéndolo sobre el hombro一. Si no voy...

一Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

Bajan juntos en el elevador, en silencio. Mimi descansa su cabeza contra su hombro y tararea una melodía que no conoce, sus dedos rápidamente surcando la pantalla de su teléfono mientras Ken mira directo hacia en frente y trata de no sentir que la noche ha sido un esfuerzo desperdiciado.

一¿Te puedo acompañar a algún lugar? 一pregunta al llegar a la entrada de su apartamento一. Ya es tarde.

Mimi voltea su rostro, sin saber a dónde pretendía ir a pesar de la certeza de dónde acabará. Es una cobarde y lo sabe; Ken probablemente lo sabe también, porque suelta una risa nerviosa, bajo su aliento que apuñala su corazón.

一Claro 一dice一, buenas noches, Mimi-san.

Quizás es la formalidad que la irrita, pero sus dedos aprisionan su muñeca con su espalda hacia ella, mientras se iba.

一¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

No hay respuesta inmediata pero delicadamente, se separa de su agarre, dejando que su mano caiga sin gracia a su lado.

一¿Ken?

一Si lo deseas 一luego agrega, petulantemente一, he terminado.

Incapaz de enfrentar el triunfo en esta terrible ausencia, Mimi gira en dirección opuesta y comienza a caminar.

.

 **[6:05 p.m.]太刀川 ミミ: Llego en quince minutos.**

La rabia ha disminuído y se sienta algo confundido, pero más que todo avergonzado de su comportamiento. En las noches anteriores, su lista de remordimientos ha incrementado exponencialmente y es todo lo que puede hacer para evitar esconder su rostro en una almohada. Cuando ella llega, con el cabello revuelto por el viento y sus mejillas rosa, ya ha olvidado la mitad de ellos. Para cuando sus labios chocan con los suyos y sus brazos se cuelgan alrededor de su cuello, a Ken ya no le interesa a qué vino.

No llegan hasta la habitación, la primera vez. Ken gruñe al sentir su espalda chocar contra el sofá y suspira cuando le arranca su vestido; ella aprieta sus mejillas cuando lo besa. Salpica su piel con besos duros y los azules, verdes y negros se encuentran con rojos y rosáceos y disfruta verlos florecer en el espacio de su cuerpo. No hay nada dulce acerca de la manera en que toma su cuello, nada delicado en como tira de su labio inferior pero es exigente y suplicante a la vez; cruel y desesperado mientras ella lo folla. Logra ver su reflejo en el espejo detrás de ella y ahora no puede ver hacia otro lado mientras se introduce en ella, murmurando en su oído.

No se cree capaz de seguir viéndose mientras lo hacen de nuevo, así que después de venirse, la carga fuera de la sala, chocando contra los muebles hasta que llegan a la cama, donde se acuesta y desliza sus muslos juntos respirando pesado, viéndose hambrienta y abandonada. Ken se tarda poco en buscar un condón nuevo; sólo sabe curar una de esas dos.

Era tímido, las primeras veces que lo hicieron pero desde entonces, se ha vuelto más atrevido y cruel. Mientras descansan, Ken lentamente traza un pálido seno, el dorso de sus dedos susurran contra un sólido pezón antes de pellizcar, duro; en un momento de debilidad, la lame lentamente. Mimi lo observa con ojos a medio cerrar, silenciosa.

一No puedo jugar más a esto 一le dice, aunque hay poca convicción detrás de ello.

一¿Quién dice que estamos jugando a algo?

Ken la mira con resentimiento.

一Tú lo haces, Mimi.

一Y si lo hago 一ella suspira, besando el huevo de su garganta一. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir jugando?

Abriendo sus ojos azules, Ken se encuentra momentáneamente sin palabras y lo agobia, porque nunca esperó sentir este tipo de pérdida.

一Porque no puedo ganar 一admite finalmente一. No juegas limpio, Mimi-san.

Espera que le divierta y lo hace, por un momento, riendo por lo bajo.

一¿Vas a decirle?

Ken se tensa aunque ella se acerca, descansando su mejilla contra su pecho. Tan casualmente, le pregunta estas cosas mientras descansan desnudos y quiere correr, huír de ella pero también quiere tirársela de nuevo, así que no se mueve. Se pregunta si esto es lo que Yamato quiso decir cuando dijo _'no te dejes atrapar en sus juegos'_ , si es esto lo que le hizo a él, también.

一No lo sé 一dice finalmente一. Ella y yo ... no he dormido con ella, siquiera.

一¿Lo harás? 一Mimi pregunta, en esa misma voz一. Dormir con ella, digo.

一No lo creo.

一Está bien.

一¿Eso te alegra?

一Un poco 一admite一, no debería, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa.

La está viendo fijamente ahora, una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación en su rostro. Mimi parpadea; se ve cansada pero fiel en su admisión y esto no ayuda nada a su humor.

一¿Estás _celosa_? De Miyako 一dice, su voz bajando un octavo一. Eres increíblemente egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

Ella se gira con apatía hacia él, casi aburrida.

一¿No es por eso que estamos aquí, ahora?

* * *

 **Key:** Porque se mira más bonito.

一乗寺 賢: Ichijyouji Ken  
石田 ヤマト: Ishida Yamato  
太刀川 ミミ: Tachikawa Mimi


	8. Interludios

[07/04/17]

* * *

Cuando Sora le dice, _«Mimi piensa que la estás evitando»_ , Yamato piensa que todo es su culpa, porque debió haberlo visto venir. Después de todo, Sora no ha necesitado un aventón a casa desde la universidad, así que tan calmado como es posible, se pasa al carril lento, por seguridad. Ya espera que sea un viaje largo.

—Entonces — le dice con cuidado—, ¿lo estás haciendo?

—Sabes, creí que habíamos superado estas intervenciones —contesta, solo un poco irritado—. Ya no estamos en la escuela, Sora.

—¿Y eso significa que no puedo preocuparme por ti? Creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos —Yamato dice, viéndola a través del retrovisor—. Pero no puedes sacar la carta de la amistad en esto, no funciona así. Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

El tono burlón se ha ido y Sora se pone seria, borrando su sonrisa. Probablemente tiene las mejores intenciones, solo busca lo mejor para sus amigos. Es algo que todos aman de ella pero es también una de las cosas que más lo irrita, porque espera que ella más que nadie, entienda. Recuerda demasiadas veces donde supo exactamente lo que necesitaba, le dio lo que quería, lo comprendió mejor de lo que se comprendía a sí mismo. Estos momentos solidificaron su amistad y aunque agradecido, Yamato evita mencionarlos.

—Tienes razón —le dice, sus manos nítidas sobre su regazo—. Lo lamento. Solo estoy preocupada ... siempre has sido algo difícil, lo sabes.

—No estoy tratando de serlo.

—No, lo sé —Sora le asegura—. Y Mimi lo sabe. No te hace menos difícil, sin embargo.

No tiene una respuesta para ella así que presiona sus labios, viendo de nuevo por el espejo antes de que su atención esté dividida una vez más entre el camino y su pasajera. No está tratando de burlarse ni molestarle, lo sabe, pero no hace que sus palabras sean más sencillas de escuchar.

—¿Ella te preguntó...?

—No me preguntó nada —le asegura—. Sabes que no lo haría.

Yamato aprovecha la luz roja para verla, asintiendo. No le dice que con Mimi, ya no sabe qué haría y qué no.

—¿Entonces?

—Estás enamorado de ella.

Sus labios hacen una mueca con desdén.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Por _qué_ estás siendo tan cínico, Yamato?

Piensa en cómo se veía esa noche, sentada preciosa en su sillón diciéndole, _«no vine por una confesión, Yamato»,_ como si fuese a darle una. Le enoja porque de todos los momentos que le ha robado, este duele más. Piensa en Mimi aún cuando no quiere pensar en ella, encontrando que se ha deslizado en silencio detrás de sus párpados y que repentinamente recuerda esa maldita noche, sus ojos brillantes y esa dulce, cruel boca. El dolor es viejo, más como el ardor fantasma de una cicatriz que no ha desaparecido del todo.

Su confesión silenciosa y su subsecuente rechazo se han quedado por un largo tiempo y se pregunta por qué no puede dejarlo ir. Luego se pregunta como puede alguien hacerlo, como uno puede seguir adelante sin mirar hacia atrás a las cosas que ha destruído. Al final solo está ella, pero Yamato no sabe si confiará en sí mismo alguna vez para seguir con ello. Ni siquiera confía en ella, tampoco, así que se pregunta cómo puede amarla así. El amor, piensa, no cambia nada.

 _«Tan tonto, pensar que no te necesito.»_

Disminuye la velocidad del auto y se detiene frente a su edificio, sin apagar el motor o estacionar. Comprendiendo, Sora le agradece el viaje y se baja del auto, permaneciendo solo un momento en la ventana.

—Realmente lo lamento, Yama—,

—Nunca puedo estar seguro, con ella —le dice, presionando el timón con fuerza—. Si está jugando o no. No creo que ella sepa, tampoco.

Sora hace una mueca, arrepentida ya de haber preguntado. Yamato sonríe en una manera que no es del todo alentadora pero que es enteramente _Yamato_ , y ella suelta la puerta. Se aleja, sus dedos impacientes buscando su teléfono hasta que marca el número sin ver, los dígitos impregnados permanentemente en su mente como cualquier otra cosa acerca de ella.

.

.

Porque es sobre todo una soñadora, Miyako a menudo pasa en su apartamento y pondera las cosas más inefables de la vida. De todas sus idiosincrasias, esta es la favorita de Ken.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien imposible, Ken-kun?

Sus preguntas filosóficas, profundamente personales e invasivas ya no lo pillan desprevenido, así que Ken toma un profundo respiro y realmente trata de considerar una respuesta. Le gusta porque él la toma en serio a pesar de las múltiples razones que le ha dado de no hacerlo, entre otras cosas. Considera el tono juguetón de su pregunta y las implicaciones de una respuesta honesta, así que se decide por la alternativa vaga que siempre funciona con Miyako-chan.

—Solía gustarme Mimi-san.

El chillido de Miyako se convierte en una risa escandalosa.

—¿Por qué te causa tanta gracia? —la risa de Ken es seca, incrédula—. ¿Es tan inesperado?

—¡Qué va! —Miyako dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿No es acaso a todos? Es decir, incluso Yamato-san...

Interesado, Ken no la voltea a ver mientras pregunta:

—¿Qué con Yamato-san?

—¿Qué es esto? Ichijouji Ken, ¿interesado en chismes de secundaria?

Ken voltea los ojos y ella se ríe de nuevo, encantada.

—No es ningún secreto, se han traído ganas desde hace mil años.

Trata de imaginar a un Yamato más joven, sufriendo por Mimi en la manera en la que se ha sentido a sí mismo sufrir más de alguna ocasión. No suma y no sabe si es porque no tiene la historia completa o porque aún admira a Yamato-san demasiado. Está celoso (no tiene punto negarlo a sí mismo aunque lo atraparán muerto antes de admitírselo a _ella_ ), pero sobre todo, siente pena por Yamato y se pregunta por qué no puede sentir lo mismo por Mimi. Luego mira hacia Miyako y se pregunta por qué no puede sentir lo mismo por ella, tampoco.

Como si sintiera sus ojos sobre ella, Miyako se mueve, descansando su mejilla en su mano y lo mira hacia arriba. Está mordiendo su labio inferior, pensativa, quizás contemplándolo y Ken casi puede atinar el momento exacto en que decide besarlo. No cierra sus ojos hasta el último instante, cuando deja de ser tímida y finalmente pregunta:

—¿Por qué Mimi?

Ken sonríe con satisfacción, acercándola del cuello y murmurando en su boca:

—¿Por qué no ella?

Hay algo hermoso y solitario acerca de besar a Miyako así, mientras ambos piensan en Mimi-san. Para Ken, es la dulzura de su boca y sus manos que lo encienden en llamas. Para Miyako, es un sueño casi-olvidado, un tipo de emoción y adrenalina en compartir esto, con él. Profundiza el beso, separando sus labios para él y moviéndose más cerca, apretándolo tan fuerte.

—¿La besarías, si tuvieras la oportunidad? —pregunta, añoranza tan fresca tras sus lentes. Quiere escupir _no_ , y quiere sacudírla, preguntarle _por qué_ exige esto de él, _por qué_ importa, ¿ _por qué, por qué, por qué, Miyako-chan?_

There is something lovely and lonely about kissing Miyako like this, while they're both thinking about Mimi-san. For Ken, it is the sweetness of her mouth and her touch that sets him on fire. For Miyako it is a dream long-forgotten, a sort of giddiness and thrill in sharing this, with him. She deepens the kiss, parting her lips for him as she moves closer, holding him so tight.

—Lo haría —Ken le dice, sonriendo suavemente en esa manera que le rompe el corazón—. Justo así.


	9. Old-Fashioned

[08/26/17]

* * *

Enrolla un mechón de su cabello suavemente entre sus dedos, luego lo suelta solo para verlo rebotar. Repite esto un par de veces, luego titubeando, lo intenta con su propio cabello. El efecto no es el mismo, su largo cabello cuelga fijo y liso. Suspirando, Miyako regresa a la cama, dejándose caer sobre su estómago y observa con pereza mientras Mimi se encrespa las pestañas, sin perturbación alguna por su atención. Aleja el móvil de sí, tomando una fotografía con Mimi en el fondo.

 _La perfección toma tiempo_ , pone como captura y presiona el botón de _'historia'_.

—¿Por qué es que no vienes?

Miyako se remueve en la cama, ahora de lado, aún ocupada con su teléfono.

—Vamos a cenar con Daisuke y Catherine. Ken nos va a recoger luego. Hey, ¿te dije? — se sienta, abrazando una de las almohadas rosa de Mimi—. Creo que casi estamos saliendo ahora.

—¿Qué? — Su mano se mueve involuntariamente y esquiva sus pestañas por unos milímetros—. _Maldición_ —Mimi sisea, cerrando un ojo y dejando su rímel sobre su mesa de vanidad mientras se pone de pie y busca una toallita húmeda, rápidamente corrigiendo el daño en la esquina de su lagrimal. Con los labios sellados, debe recordarse a sí misma no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada ... he arruinado mi ojo.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡No-uh!—Mimi insiste, alarmada por la idea de tenerla tan cerca. Remueve la mancha y vuelve a comenzar—. Disculpa, ¿decías algo? ¿Ichijouji-kun?

Puede escuchar a Miyako hablando pero las palabras están algo confusas, su tono es agudo y emotivo así que solo sonríe y se enfoca en terminar su maquillaje. Cuando voltea, su ojo derecho aún está algo rojo pero su delineado es perfectamente simétrico y sus pestañas están enrolladas a la perfección.

Miyako sonríe con todos los dientes y alza dos pulgares.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta, emocionada—. ¿Qué piensas?

Se siente tentada a preguntar _acerca de qué_ , luego se arrepiente de inmediato. No puede soportar ser grosera con ella, no importa la razón.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas esperado hasta _ahora_ para decírmelo! —exclama, cruzándose de brazos, sus labios haciendo una bonita mueca.

—¡No quería arruinarlo! —Miyako exclama, dando vueltas sobre la cama. Se detiene, mira sobre la almohada la expresión incambiable de Mimi y sonríe con timidez—. Moría por decírtelo, sabes. Ha sido realmente genial así que me siento optimista.

Su expresión se derrite en una gran sonrisa y aplaude con entusiasmo.

—Entonces, estoy feliz por ti.

Miyako esconde su rostro en la almohada, roja y nerviosa y Mimi agradece que está tan lejos que no puede escuchar el latido errático contra su pecho. Se pone de pie, guarda todos sus cosméticos mientras su amiga sigue hablando acerca del almuerzo, la playa, aquella vieja librería que realmente le gusta. Mimi intenta vagamente seguirla pero va muy rápido, muy serio, _mucho_.

—Amor de cachorros —suspira, una curva diminuta en su sonrisa, desesperada por un descanso.

—¿Amor? —hace una mueca, luego sacude su cabeza—. Para nada, es muy pronto para eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? Creí que estabas loca por él.

—Lo estaba, lo _estoy_. Es decir, ¿lo has visto? Es hermoso —se deja caer en la cama, quitándose los lentes y cerrando los ojos un momento—. ¿Qué puedes hacer, con gente así? No es justo.

Los dedos de Mimi buscan en su joyero, quietos cuando encuentran los aretes de ametista que no ha usado en semanas. Cuidadosamente los pone en sus orejas, admirando el violento color contra su pálida piel. Sonríe débilmente.

—Hmm. Supongo que no.

.

.

Es temprano aún así que en vez de llegar directamente al sitio, lo llama bajo la pretensión de tomar algo antes de que comience el espectáculo. Es cerca de su apartamento así que no se niega, llegando apenas diez minutos después, envuelto en un abrigo color camello y una bufanda gris. Mimi alza una delicada mano desde su mesa en la esquina, sosteniendo una bebida dorada-caramelo en la otra. Ken pide una botella de agua mineral, negando ante la oferta de la carta.

—Estoy conduciendo hoy —explica, aunque ella ya lo sabe. Mimi asiente, luego da un trago. Sus ojos descansan en la curva de su boca y luego se aferran con hambre a los ametistas en sus orejas; luego los entrecierra, pillado desprevenido.

—Veré a Kou en un rato. Antes él era el director de iluminación, aunque ahora tienen un equipo para eso.

La conversación es vacía, forzada. Ella remueve el liquido dorado en su vaso, sonriendo sobre el aroma intoxicante, justo hacia él. Se pregunta si la ha extrañado siquiera, estos días, pero tiene mucho miedo de preguntar. Pensó en llamarle alguna vez durante la semana pero el dolor fue temporal, fácil de hacer a un lado y solo volvió con fuerza esa tarde, con Miyako en su habitación. El recuerdo hace que se seque su lengua y él no está hablando, así que bebe de nuevo.

—Dijiste que no te acostarías con ella —Mimi finalmente dice, descansando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

Ken permanece en silencio, sin misericordia.

—No lo he hecho.

—Pero lo harás.

—Cambié de opinión —y se encoje de hombros, con tanto desdén que por un momento Mimi está encantada. Es tan hermoso con sus profundos y brillantes ojos, su cabello tan negro que es casi azul. Ella sonríe, enrollando un mechón de cabello alrededor de un dedo, a Ken alrededor del otro.

—Ah, qué pesado.

Ken resopla, magullado.

—Tú lo pensarías.

—Ken-kun, no seas tan cuadrado —se encoje de hombros—. Solo estoy molestando.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —suspira—. ¿Para eso me pediste venir?

Su sonrisa flaquea y se da cuenta que esta vez puede no ser como las otras y hay poco que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Siempre ha temido esta parte, porque aquí es donde imagina que se van. Quiere un mejor final, ¿quién no? Pero tampoco sabe como detenerse, así que cuando habla, es con enojo y dolor.

—Ambos sabemos que no lo harás. Así que, ¿qué intentas probar?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Está detrás de él y pone sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo y presionando su mejilla contra su quijada. Sus labios acarician su silueta y se detienen sobre su oreja, así que pasa su cabello detrás de ella. Es excitante, tenerlo tan cerca.

—Te preocupas demasiado por Miyako.

Hay un momento, antes de separarse, donde atrapa su muñeca y la sostiene fuerte contra sí. Su rostro, al voltear, está obscuro por una cortina de su largo cabello y cuando habla lo hace directamente contra su piel, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la columna.

—No sé qué pensar de eso, Mimi-san. ¿Significa que no te preocupas por Yamato para nada?

Sus palabras son crueles, innecesariamente, así que Mimi se endereza con elegancia, su mano vuelta un puño. La suelta pero se siente como una advertencia, un grado de amenaza permanece en el fantasma de sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Quiere besarlo o envolver sus dedos alrededor de su garganta.

—No lo entenderías.

Suspira; parece aburrido.

—No, supongo que no.

—Ken...

—Debo irme ahora —le dice, poniéndose de pie—. Si pensamos regresar a tiempo para el show.

Se va y Mimi no lo detiene. Espera hasta que es hora de encontrarse con Koushiro y pone esto, a él, detrás de ella, sonrisas brillantes como las piedras en sus aretes. El lugar es espacioso y tiene una energía eléctrica que ruge en la audiencia, la música alta y las temperaturas también mientras las personas bailan y cantan con la banda. Han adquirido leales seguidores desde sus días de colegio y sus conciertos son ahora más grandes, más brillantes, mucho mejores.

Se ve tan cómodo sobre el escenario, su cuerpo se mueve con fluidez y sus dedos son ligeros, talentosos sobre su instrumento. Sonríe, también, cuando canta y a menudo hace que el corazón de Mimi se sienta a punto de explotar en su pecho. Esconde esto bajo gritos exagerados, saltar de arriba a abajo con Hikari, Miyako y Sora, bailar con Taichi y Daisuke.

A veces se siente tan enamorada y espera a que vuelva a ellos, escondiéndose bajo sus brazos. A veces encuentra otros chicos y se va con ellos y no tiene que voltear hacia atrás porque él se ha ido, también. Esta noche ella está sola y se siente como si quizás la está viendo, y quizás está cansada de dejarlo alto y esperanzado. Miyako salta dos filas abajo, su mano segura en la de Ken. Como si sintiera que ella los ve, su mano la suelta y luego la trae hacia él, un brazo delicado alrededor de sus hombros. Miyako voltea su rostro hacia arriba y se encuentran en un beso.

Mimi aleja la mirada pero no lo suficientemente rápido; la herida comienza a enconarse.


	10. Señales de advertencia

[08/03/17]

* * *

Es tarde y yace en cama con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo el techo. Se dice a sí mismo que es una tontería, esta añoranza como un muchachito adolescente pero no puede evitar la manera en que su cuerpo la extraña de noche. Es el silencio y la manera en que su cama está llena de tanto espacio (si acaso eso es posible), ahora que ella no está ahí. Hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser tan taciturno pero este sentimiento de ahora es familiar, muy cálido, muy sencillo de volver a caer.

Se sienta, pasa sus dedos por su oscuro cabello y respira profundamente mientras toma su teléfono móvil. La fotografía más reciente en su página es de ella apoyada en rieles de metal de un vivo color verde, a la orilla de la costa. Su cabello vuela en el viento, su rostro oscurecido a medias por un gran sombrero. Está sonriendo, apuntando a la distancia. Busca unas semanas más atrás antes de encontrar la que muestra a un Yamato sorprendido mientras Mimi besa su mejilla. Está sosteniendo una botella fría en su mano y los ojos de ella están cerrados. Hikari-chan tomó esa, recuerda.

Para él, ella ya es más hermosa que cualquier otra chica que ha conocido. Ha soñado con su piel cremosa y suave, fragante seno y cálido, dulce sexo. Piensa qué linda imagen hace, derramada en su cama, mojada y deseándolo, pero también piensa que hay algo feo acerca de la manera en que la desea y sabe que hay algo siniestro en cómo ella lo utiliza. Estas son las cosas que lo hacen retroceder de ella después del sexo, cuando está suave y frío, y estas son las cosas que lo hacen aferrarse a ella cuando está a punto de irse.

Una parte de él no quiere tener nada que ver con esto, ella y todas las cosas que trae a su cama. La otra parte añora tocarla de nuevo, sostenerla y quizás encontrar qué es lo que tiene que lo asusta tanto.

(Esta noche, aquí, no hay descanso.)

Para la siguiente tarde, Ken ya ha decidido. Quiere pedirle que venga pero la verdad es que no sabe lo que hará si se rehúsa. No piensa que lo hará, no después de la manera en la que dejaron las cosas, pero el hecho de no poder confiar implícitamente en ella le da pausa. En vez de esto, le envía un mensaje de texto muy rápido.

 **[2:35 p.m.]一乗寺 賢: Hola, Mimi-san. Esperaba poder vernos hoy y tomar té, ¿a las cinco?**

Es un cobarde, lo sabe.

 **[2:37 p.m.]太刀川 ミミ: Claro, quizás llegue tarde.**

También ella lo es.

.

.

Porque es como es, Yamato aparece en su puerta cargando dos bolsas repletas de comida, dulces y limonada con soda; una disculpa si alguna vez hubo una. Con un dedo toca el timbre y en esos excruciantemente largos segundos, ya se ha arrepentido de venir. Trata de devolver la sonrisa cuando su rostro aparece, cansado pero contento.

—¿Yamato?

Su sonrisa es rápida, esperanzadora. Hace que su corazón se hunda.

—Traje cena —le dice, sosteniendo ambas bolsas. Mimi abre la puerta y toma los paquetes de sus manos mientras él deja sus zapatos en la puerta. El apartamento está muy callado y más oscuro de lo que acostumbra; Mimi se vuelve a meter bajo sus sábanas, arrastrándolas a la sala de estar.

—Sora dijo que estabas enferma.

—Solo algo decaída.

El dorso de su mano toca su mejilla y ella se estremece ligeramente, así que él pretende no notarlo.

—Estás algo tibia —continúa, serio—. Quédate aquí.

Yamato es hábil con sus manos, rápidamente prepara platos para ambos a pesar de que no tiene mucho apetito. Se sienta en el piso, de espaldas al sillón donde Mimi está recostada. Con lentitud verdaderamente irritante, Mimi se desliza hacia él para acompañarlo a la mesa baja del salón. La comida es ligera, más que todo vegetales y fruta y los panecillos al vapor favoritos de Mimi.

—Eres el mejor —le dice, considerablemente animada al tomar sus palillos—. _¡Itadakimasu!_

—Les dije que un lugar al aire libre era una mala idea, nevó hace apenas dos días.

Ella pausa, masticando lentamente y sus ojos nunca la abandonan pero justo cuando cree que dirá algo, ella toma otro bocado. Está hablando del trabajo y sus proyectos y lo que hará una vez que el resfriado pase, pero Yamato no puede evitar notar que sigue mordiendo su labio inferior como si tuviese miedo de perder control de sus palabras.

(Siempre lo hace, Mimi es la peor para guardarse cosas.)

Terminan su cena y una película que ya ha comenzado, en la sala. Los brazos de Yamato están cruzados sobre su pecho y ella se levanta el cabello en un moño desordenado, guardando el resto de la comida que trajo; al voltear, sostiene una botella medio vacía de limonada y este silencio tan inusual lo está matando.

(Es cuestión de tiempo, se dice a si mismo.)

—Sabes, te vi, el otro día.

El dolor punzante en su estómago se intensifica pero él no se voltea.

—¿El otro día...?

—En el concierto.

—Ahh.

Guardan silencio de nuevo pero esta vez, sabe que es su culpa. No hay nada que pueda decir que no sea lo incorrecto, así que se apoya hacia atrás y da un trago lento a su botella. Está pensando en cabello grueso y rubio y una escencia frutal que ya ha olvidado, un horizonte de piel pálida y nívea. Pero más que todo, está pensando en como ella ha arruinado esto, también.

—Siempre lo he sabido, pero esta vez realmente dolió.

Su boca se siente seca.

—Ella no—,

—Todas significan _algo_ —Mimi lo interrumpe y esta vez realmente no tiene nada que decir—. Está bien. Solo desearía que no me importara tanto.

Se recuesta contra la pared y cuando se encoge de hombros, hay una sonrisa impotente en sus labios. La observa fijamente, ojos azules fríos y crueles. Ella parpadea, encogiéndose en sí misma como si sabe lo que está a punto de decir. Yamato espera que así sea.

—Cuando te llamé esa noche, tú dijiste—,

—Sé lo que dije, Yamato.

—No —dice, por lo bajo—. No creo que lo sepas.

Ella presiona sus labios firmemente, dolida. A él no le importa. Luego lo lamentará, ya puede sentir su ímpetu deslizándose entre sus dedos así que se aferra a esta rabia repentina y espera que sea suficiente. Ella está enferma y él está cansado y esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

No soporta verla, su cabello derramado sobre sus hombros como oro líquido, pómulos como cortes de papel. No es justo pero en realidad, ella nunca lo es.

—Me voy —le dice, en esa voz tan efectiva que no genera desafío alguno.

—Yamato —lo llama, voz temblando con pánico—. _Por favor._

Se detiene en la puerta, solo lo suficiente para tomar su chaqueta. Mimi está parada atrás, sus ojos enormes y húmedos y suplicantes, pero el momento ya se ha arruinado, su enojo se ha esfumado.

—No querías estar conmigo y luego no querías que estuviera con ella —sus labios tiemblan y, porque no hay nada gracioso al respecto, ríe—. ¿Qué tan miserable debo ser para que seas feliz?

Cierra la puerta al salir y lo recibe una corriente de aire frío que quema profundo en sus pulmones. La verdad es que la ama como si apenas estuviera aprendiendo a respirar.

Y no es justo.


	11. Historia

[08/28/17]

* * *

Llega alrededor de quince minutos más tarde de lo que habían acordado y se siente abrumado por lo hermosa que se ve. Su cabello está atado en una larga trenza, algunos sueltos neciamente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sus mejillas están rojas por el frío y está sonriendo. Lo encuentra en una mesa y cuelga su bolso en el respaldar de su silla, finalmente encontrando su mirada.

—Lamento la tardanza —dice, pasando su trenza sobre su hombro—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No mucho —dice, tan vagamente como puede. Una joven azafata se acerca con una humeante tetera de cristal y hace una pequeña inclinación antes de dejarla en la mesa junto con dos tazas y pastelillos dulces.

Mimi alza una ceja.

—Ordenaste.

—Llegué algo temprano —Ken dice. El más mínimo suspiro de un sonrojo en sus mejillas es suficiente para hacer que Mimi se sienta cálida, así que sacude su cabeza. No tiene permitido pensar así de él ahora.

—Ken...

—Quería disculparme.

Se calla, de pronto. Ken sirve una taza para ella y luego una para él, sus manos moviéndose rápidamente. A pesar de esto, no desperdicia ni una gota.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dice, mientras él insiste—, Sí tengo que.

—¿Qué importa?

Este es el momento donde se da cuenta de la profundidad entera de su relación con ella. Tenía permitido tocar pero no marcar, lastimar pero no dejar cicatrices. No hay nada permanente acerca de Mimi y es por eso que está tan exhausto de mantener sus sentimientos a raya cuando está cerca de ella. Quiere preguntarle _'¿por qué eres así?_ y _'¿quién te ha lastimado de esta manera?',_ pero teme una respuesta directa. Muy adentro, teme saberlo.

—Importa —su boca se abre—. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

—Ken —le dice y él se aferra a la manera en que sus labios se contornean alrededor de su nombre—. Solo era un juego que se salió de nuestras manos, pero ahora ya lo sabemos.

Racionalmente, quiere decirle que está en lo correcto. En todo caso, debería hacerlo y dejarla enterrar esto y todas las cosas desagradables que han encontrado en el otro. Ken quiere hacerlo, pero no puede. Su mano se estira hacia ella y no hay nada romántico acerca de ello; la está sosteniendo para que no se vaya.

—Sigues diciendo que es un juego pero nadie más está jugando. No puedes ganar sola, Mimi.

Se encoge de hombros, sus labios fruncidos sobre la taza de porcelana. La suelta y beben su té hasta que no puede saborear más que el dulzor de los pastelillos y cuando dice que quiere ir a dar un paseo, no ve como podría negarlo. Así que dejan un par de notas sobre la mesa y Ken se pone su abrigo de nuevo, sus manos profundas en sus bolsillos.

La ciudad siempre está tan llena, así que forman su camino entre las calles en el distrito comercial, tratando de encontrar un sentido de normalidad en esta amistad que han descuidado. El anhelo es silencioso, pero sabe que mientras más permanezca más profundo llega el veneno.

Pero, porque debe preguntar, debe saber—

—Yamato-san ... ¿por qué no está contigo, si es a quien elegiste?

No deja de caminar así que él la sigue, pero permanece en silencio por un rato y se pregunta si será como todas esas veces en que se negó a contestarle. Con Mimi, siempre es demasiado o demasiado poco y nunca sabe cuál de las dos será. Cuando finalmente se detiene, se balancea en sus talones y lo ve hacia arriba, acercándose con una mano para quitar el cabello de su cara. Es una caricia muy suave, muy dulce, ya es demasiado para él.

—Dejé ese concierto con la lluvia bajo la piel y me tocó como un trueno, directo hasta mis huesos —su sonrisa es suave, melancólica—. No eliges una cosa así.

Ken suelta un suspiro que no sabía que retenía y las palabras caen, amargas y ciertas.

—Es un cobarde.

Mimi se encoge de hombros. Su indiferencia arranca algo profundo en su barriga.

—No lo sé. Creo que también yo lo soy.

.

.

—¿Podrías parar de verme?

Miyako se despierta de su ensueño, dando un pitido de vergüenza que rápidamente se transforma en un ceño fruncido. No se arrepiente por verlo y sólo se arrepiente un poco de haber sido descubierta; su verguenza es por lo que está a punto de decir, a pesar de saber que lo hará. No lucha contra ello; es quien es.

—Eres ridículamente guapo, ¿lo sabías?

Yamato alza una ceja pero el rosa en sus mejillas lo traiciona. Miyako sonríe; hay algo profundamente satisfactorio acerca de hacer sonrojar a un hombre como Yamato.

—Yo ... eh —aclara su garganta—. Gracias.

Está leyendo algo absurdo, como física o ciencia cósmica de algún tipo. Ella hace una mueca ante la cubierta de su libro, mira la palabra _'supernovae'_ e inmediatamente voltea los ojos. Yamato es tan guapo como increíblemente brillante y le recuerda solo un poco a Ken. Solo un poco, porque ahí es donde paran las similitudes. Eso ... y Mimi.

—¿Yamato-san? —pregunta, haciendo que él vuelva a verla de nuevo. Está sentado en la mesa, llena de libros similarmente gruesos y papeles sueltos. Es la única vez que lo ha visto ser desordenado, usualmente es mucho más organizado. Aunque realmente, no es que ella se imponga mucho en su hogar un miércoles por la tarde pero Takeru dijo que él y Daisuke estarían aquí y pensó _'¿por qué no?'_. Además, está el beneficio agregado de que es tan _guapo_ y Miyako no es una para negarse los placeres más simples de la vida.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes novia?

No puede saber lo que está pensando porque su rostro no cambia mucho. Se mira enfocado, si algo molesto, y Miyako casi se siente mal por preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una honesta, supongo.

—Sólo no tengo —le dice, tan indiferente como puede. No le dirá acerca de todas las personas con quienes ha estado porque sabe a qué llevará eso y no puede decirle lo decepcionante que es.

—Pero eres tan guapo —Miyako lloriquea y Yamato sonríe solo un poco.

—Sí —dice—, varias personas parecen pensarlo.

No sabe por qué, al principio, pero su respuesta la hace sentir triste. Imagina, repentinamente, cuántas personas no saben lo listo que es o lo talentoso que es, o como tiene un sentido del humor tan preciso y peculiar. No saben que es un gran cocinero y muy buen amigo y ahora, es mucho más y Miyako _sí_ se siente mal por preguntar.

—¿Por qué no funcinó, con Mimi? —Yamato está callado por tanto tiempo que Miyako teme haber cruzado una línea de algún tipo. No es lo mismo, se da cuenta, que molestar a Mimi acerca de él. Esto es real y no hay nada gracioso acerca de la manera en que su sonrisa parece congelarse en su rostro—. Lo lamento, no quise—,

—Está bien —marca la orilla de su página, haciendo tiempo—. Sé qué todos ustedes hablan de ello.

Tiene la decencia de verse avergonzada, bajando su cabeza. Yamato se mira mucho más casual, para nada como si lo lastimase. Se mira como si está realmente considerando su pregunta.

—Me preguntó una vez, por qué nunca le doy flores. Estaba molesta y no hablamos de nuevo en semanas —suspira, cerrando sus ojos—. No pude solamente decirle _'toma, encontré cosas hermosas y las maté para que pudieras verlas podrirse'_. Aún no puedo.

—Cre-creo que no entiendo.

Sus ojos se abren y es como si ha despertado. La melancolía es reemplazada por alerta y su labio se frunce.

—Está bien, ella tampoco lo hizo.

Pero Miyako, corazón latiendo salvajemente, es implacable—. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Hace una pausa, luego dice, —Una honesta.

Yamato abre su libro justo al voltearse la llave de su apartamento y Takeru y Daisuke entran, cargando cajas de pizza y bolsas llenas de chucherías. La protesta está atrapada entre sus dientes y debe tragarla porque de repente, la habitación está llena del cálido aroma de comida para su confort y áspero y pungente de los chicos. Su barriga tiembla incómodamente y abraza un cojín, sintiéndose pequeña.

—Lamento la espera, ¿tienes hambre? —Takeru pregunta, buscando servilletas mientras Daisuke sirve la comida.

Sin ver hacia Yamato, Miyako asiente.

—Estaba muriendo.


	12. Cabos sueltos

[11/13/17]

* * *

El aroma de carne y vegetales se siente en el aire. Es el cumpleaños de Koushiro y las chicas planearon una fiesta sorpresa para él que al final se ha convertido en una barbacoa sorpresa. Todos han aportado y son solo sonrisas y carcajadas, hay música y suficiente comida y bebida para durar la larga noche y es todo lo que esperaban que fuera.

Ken se sienta opuesto a ella, sonríe suavemente mientras se concentra en no dejar caer la carta de su peligrosa posición sobre su frente. Cuando habla, sus labios se mueven de esta manera graciosa, inclinados _justamente_ y tantas son las ganas de besarlo. El deseo muere tan pronto alcanza un vistazo de Miyako viéndolo ensimismada desde el otro lado de la fiesta y es reemplazado por algo que se rehúsa a reconocer como culpa. Cruzando el jardín, Yamato se inclina estudiosamente sobre la parrilla con Hikari a su lado y Mimi decididamente evita llamar su atención.

(Ha estado evitando muchas cosas, últimamente.)

Pasan las diez y la fiesta está acabando, con apenas unos cuantos invitados regados alrededor de conversaciones y juegos que lentamente alcanzan su fin. Mimi se sienta cómodamente en la única banca vacía y el vino que ha estado bebiendo burbujea placenteramente en su estómago. Ken duda un momento antes de acercarse, anunciando su presencia con un suave _—¿Puedo?_ al que Mimi responde automáticamente.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Está algo ebria y es mucho menos cuidadosa cuando lo mira, tan enfocada en lo bonitos y azules que son sus ojos. Ken sabe que este tipo de atención lo ha metido en problemas con ella en el pasado, sabe lo peligrosamente fácil que sería caer de nuevo así que parte de él tiene miedo pero la otra se siente muy bien. No puede evitarlo, cuando está con ella. Su mirada descansa más allá, en Koushiro y Sora guardando lo que queda del pastel, en Taichi y Wallace luchando por lo último de la carne asada, pero luego sus ojos lo encuentran y esa sensación de impotencia vuelve, espontánea y verdadera.

—No lo tomes mal —se escucha a sí mismo decir—, pero te ves muy hermosa. Es decir, lo eres.

Está sonrojado pero Mimi ríe, puede sentir su aliento tibio y dulce.

—¿Por qué—, comienza, pasando sus delgados dedos por su cabello, suspirando—, por qué lo tomaría mal?

Sus miradas se encuentran y su sonrisa se asienta. Voltea hacia el otro lado, entonces, y él casi desea que no lo hubiese hecho, sabiendo que se arrepentirá mucho después.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —las palabras suenan huecas en sus oídos, falsas. Mimi sacude la cabeza y Ken quiere irse, pero no lo hace.

—Eres muy amable, Ken —finalmente le dice—. Te disculpaste, aceptaste la culpa por cosas que no ... Es decir, ni siquiera me dejaste enfrentarlas, ¿por qué harías eso?

Ken permanece en silencio y Mimi sabe que no le dará una respuesta. Es casi mejor que no lo haga, francamente, porque nunca es real hasta que alguno de ellos lo dice. Lo ha aprendido de la manera más difícil. Se mueve, entonces, yéndose sin otra palabra pero se detiene cuando él habla de nuevo, tan bajo que solo lo escucha porque lo ha estado esperando.

—No fue amabilidad —voltea hacia ella, perturbado. Sus ojos son muy oscuros—. Era todo menos eso, Mimi-san.

Y realmente debió irse en ese momento, debió dar la vuelta y debió ser más cuidados, no debió estar afuera con él; hay tantas cosas que Mimi debió hacer y muchas más que no. En vez de eso, se mueve con intención y cuando besa la esquina de su boca, está al borde de la perdición.

—Lo sé.

—Lo lamento —él murmura y una brisa sopla, enfriándola hasta los huesos. No lo hace menos cierto.

—Estoy tan acostumbrada a que la gente me perdone que ya no sé como disculparme. Pero, nunca quise lastimarte.

Incluso ahora, no es una disculpa real pero le sorprende de igual forma. Su mano se mueve sola, mueve gentilmente el cabello de su rostro y permanece por mucho tiempo en su mejilla, una caricia demasiado íntima que ninguno debió permitir. Desearía poder mentirle, pero lo único que dice es—

—Lo sé.

Este momento les pertenece a ambos, pero eso no evita que Miyako los observe del otro lado del patio.

.

.

—Hola Sor—no eres Sora.

Yamato alza su mirada, abandonando por un momento el catálogo que casualmente ojeaba.

—Miyako. Muy perspicaz como siempre.

—¿Dónde está ella, qué haces aquí?—demanda en un tono que solo encuentra medianamente grosero. En vez de ofenderse, simplemente apunta con el pulgar sobre su hombro a la puerta detrás de él.

—Arriba. No debería tardar, si quieres esperarla.

Parece considerarlo por un momento, caminando por la tienda sin poner mucha atención a los otros clientes. La familia de Sora ha estado en el negocio de las flores por generaciones y Sora a veces ayuda en la tienda cuando tiene el tiempo; Miyako se siente mal por ella, al menos ella tiene a sus hermanos para compartir la responsabilidad. Solo está aquí porque Hikari no está disponible y Sora es la segunda mejor opción, considerando...

Pero _él_ está aquí ahora y Miyako ha sido conocida por tomar malas decisiones cuando se siente acorralada. Yamato está sentado tras el contador, su atención devota una vez más al catálogo de arreglos florales y es esto, quizás, lo que la obliga a hablar.

—Escucha, lo que dijiste el otro día, acerca de las flores...

Yamato levanta la mirada hacia arriba y luego alrededor, tan imperceptible que Miyako se regaña mentalmente y baja la voz.

 _Por supuesto._

—No era importante.

—Sí lo es —continua, implacable—. Creo que estás haciendo excusas, porque estás asustado.

—¿Disculpa?

—De Mimi. Yo ... creo que te asusta Mimi.

 _Ahora sí lo ha hecho._

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo.

Hay un filo en su voz que nunca ha desafiado, jamás se atrevería a hacerlo y apreta la quijada al intentar no reclamarle. Estar callada no es algo natural para ella, así que él fija su mirada sobre ella hasta que se asegura que ese ímpetu se acabó. Miyako muerde el interior de su mejilla y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras han brotado de ella.

—No digo que no deberías estarlo. Solo digo que, tarde o temprano, uno de ustedes va a tener que seguir adelante. ¿Y qué pasará entonces? —Sus ojos pasan a un punto sobre su hombro y se sonroja—. Hola Sora, lamento molestar. Volveré en otro momento.

Gira sobre su talón y sin pensarlo dos veces, saluda sin gracia con el corazón trompeteando en su pecho y no deja de caminar hasta estar lejos, muy lejos en caso de que él decida salir a masticarla.

 _Merece más que esto,_ piensa, y en ese momento se da cuenta, _todos lo merecen_.

Aún en la floristería, Yamato está casi erizado al borde de su silla.

—Nos vemos —Sora dice, sin saber lo que ha transcurrido mientras mira a Miyako desaparecer por la puerta y hacia la ocupada calle—. Qué extraño.

Pone una mano en su hombro y Yamato, aún molesto, debe acallar el instinto de sacudirla. Gira su cuello ligeramente y su mano se mueve de inmediato a masajear el nudo en su nuca, logrando una débil sonrisa de su parte.

—¿No estás preguntando?

Sora arruga la nariz—. No somos esa clase de amigos.

Él ríe, suave y bajo. Aún tiene dificultades reconciliando el hecho de que puede confiar en ellos, también. Pero la verdad es que es _exactamente_ la clase de amigos que son.

—Has visto como somos, los dos —duda antes de agregar—, juntos.

—Sí —Sora acepta con un mumuro. Sus manos son cálidas y deja ir una bien intencionada palmada en su espalda, trayéndolo de vuelta a casa—. Y no estás del todo aquí, cuando no lo están.

Camina a su alrededor sin esperar una respuesta que sabe que no le dará. En su lugar, le da unas instrucciones simples a la chica que están entrenando acerca de como cerrar la tienda y deja caer su bolso sobre el hombro, pasando una mano por las puntas de su cabello. Satisfecha, sonríe a Yamato, cuyos ojos permanecen en la página antes de cerrarla con un suspiro.

—Ahora vamos, no queremos hacer que Taichi espere mucho.

* * *

 **Notas:** Actualizado hasta el último capítulo disponible en _Crush._ Ahora estoy oficialmente atrasada en ambos.


	13. Ensueños

[06/26/18]

* * *

Hay tierra en sus manos y su overol, sus mejillas están rojas y su cabello está atado en un moño descuidado cuando sale por la puerta trasera a la terraza. En el piso hay palillas sucias, bolsas de tierra y fertilizante, arena y otras cosas que Miyako no reconoce. El terrario se mira cada vez más y más vivo y, como toda cosa verde, prospera ante la presencia de Mimi.

—Lamento el desorden —dice, contenta—, el clima está mejorando y tenía que ver como estaban.

Los bulbos de tulipanes están echando hermosas raíces y de acuerdo a Mimi, florecerán en un par de semanas. Las piedras de cristal que forman su cama brillan con el sol de la mañana, una hermosa exhibición antes de florecer. Han estado adormecidos por semanas, desde antes de que este duro invierno comenzara y es la primera vez que Miyako los ve desde que Sora ayudó a traerlos a casa.

—¿Sin tierra?

—La tierra mojada los echaría a perder —Mimi explica pacientemente—. Necesitan una cama más dura y resistente para crecer. Genial, ¿no?

—Parecen condiciones terribles para que una flor florezca.

—Supongo que es cierto para la mayoría de las flores. Pero los tulipanes son un poco más rudos.

Su risa es ligera, cálida y se asienta de manera incómoda en el estómago de Miyako.

—¿Quieres te¡ —pregunta y antes de que Mimi pueda contestar, ya va de camino a la cocina—. Iré a poner el agua.

—¡Claro! Llego en un minuto.

Para cuando entra, Miyako ya ha puesto la tetera en medio de la mesa y ha servido dos tazas humeantes. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y flexiona sus dedos, tratando de calmarse. Piensa en lo que le dijo a Yamato antes y su respiración se fracciona cuando la mira con esos ojos tan curiosos. Su labio tiembla y Miyako tiene el impulso, de repente, de detenerla.

—¿Sabías que Ken estaba enamorado de ti?

La expresión en el rostro de Mimi es una de genuina sorpresa. Sus cejas se alzan y su sonrisa muere antes de tener la oportunidad de florecer—. ¿Qué?

—Así —Miyako continua, torpemente—. Estrellas-en-la-mirada, mariposas-en-el-estómago, la lengua hecha un nudo, enamorado.

—Debió haber sido hace tanto tiempo —Mimi dice, acercando su te. El aroma de duraznos maduros y miel pura las rodea y suspira, fingiendo diversión—. ¿Por qué te contaría eso ahora?

—Yo le pregunté —Miyako lame sus labios—. Le pregunté si alguna vez se enamoró de alguien imposible y claro que dijo que de ti.

Su risa es delicada, corta. El te aún está muy caliente pero lo traga con diligencia, sin estar dispuesta a enfrentar lo que inevitablemente saldrá de su boca.

—Eso es muy dulce— finalmente dice, doblando una mano bajo su mejilla—. Terriblemente dramático, también.

—Sí —la sonrisa de Miyako desaparece detrás del vapor de su taza y sus manos aprietan la cerámica caliente—. Nunca ha sido muy optimista.

—¿Eso te molesta?

Sus ojos reposan en la leve inclinación de su labio, ligeramente fruncido. Es tan bonita, de una manera aterradora y, por un momento, quiere gritar ante la injusticia de todo esto—. Me hizo reír, primero —contesta honestamente—. Creí que tenía sentido, de alguna manera. No sé como debo sentirme ahora.

—Solo fue un capricho, Miya-chan.

—¿Estarías molesta, si Sora-san y Yamato-san...

—¡Estás siendo ridícula!

—Sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? Sé que a Sora-san no le gusta Yamato-san.

—No, pero...

—Y a tí no te gusta Ken, ¿cierto?

Su mirada está fija en el te, sus manos quietas aunque las de Miyako no paran de temblar.

—¿...Mimi?

Mimi bebe pacientemente, cerrando sus ojos. Cuando los abre, apenas niega con la cabeza y pone la taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa frente a ellas. Se recuesta en el sofá, su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos y la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Ni siquiera me agrado yo —se ríe y es muy tarde para que Miyako retracte sus palabras—. ¿Cómo podría gustarme Ken?

.

.

Lo ubica al final del café, cerca de la ventana. Hay un libro abierto en la mesa y a su lado, lo que parece ser un cuaderno de moleskin, del tipo que a Takeru le gusta regalar para justificar que siempre compra demasiados para sí mismo. Desde esta distancia se ve como cualquier otro estudiante, enfocado en terminar alguna tarea a contratiempo. Lo conoce mejor que esto, así que cuando se acerca, puede ver que hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su piel está muy pálida.

—Te ves como si necesitaras una siesta.

Ken lleva la taza a sus labios y se encoge de hombros. Está cansado, demasiado estresado y exhausto como para que las críticas de su apariencia sean un problema.

—¿Cuántas de esas llevas?

—Esta es mi segunda.

—¿Taza o jarra? —Ken hace una pausa y Hikari hace un ruido con su lengua, decepcionada, gesticulando hacia el cuaderno—. No contestes. ¿En qué trabajas?

—Ah, no es nada —dice, cerrandolo y deslizándolo bajo sus libros. Abosteza—. Es un diario de sueños.

—Primero debes dormir —Hikari dice, divertida—. Luego sueñas, usualmente.

Ken parece considerar esta información y rie.

—Probablemente tengas razón.

—Supongo que no es de lo que querías hablar, ¿o sí?

—No, es ... ah, deberías ordenar.

Ante su insistencia, ordena una taza de te dulce y tarta de manzana. Toma este momentáneo lapso en la conversación para realmente observar y por un momento, se desconecta por completo de la conversación. Es un desafortunado efecto de su belleza, aunque ella raramente se lo permite. Hay algo dulce y cálido en Ken que especialmente le agrada porque es tan distinto a otras personas. No es distante, no es inalcanzable. Si estira sus brazos, puede tocar sus dedos y este pensamiento llena su cabeza por completo por unos momentos, mientras habla.

—Pero no sé cómo decirle —dice y Hikari parpadea, recolectándose.

—¿Decirle...?

—Que no estoy enamorado de ella.

Su mano permanece en el delgado tenedor de metal, girándolo ansiosamente. Cuando le pidió verla, el día anterior, había imaginado algo muy diferente. Un Ken más feliz, quizás, tan absorto en Miyako que no podría poner sus pensamientos en orden. Este Ken se mira exhausto y desvelado pero de alguna manera terriblemente seguro de lo que está diciendo.

—¿Temes romper su corazón?

Sus cejas se alzan.

—¿Por qué? Ella no está enamorada de mi, tampoco.

—Pareces muy seguro de eso. Ya has tomado una decisión.

Su mirada se suaviza y mueve su cabello detrás de su oreja, solo para que vuelva a caer sobre su mejilla.

—Sí —asiente—. Supongo que sí.

Su mesera, una chica muy amable con cabello corto y un prendedor en forma de estrella, se detiene a llenar su jarra de café y se va con una pequeña sonrisa. Hikari lo mira llevarlo a su boca sin endulzarlo y cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Ken le ofrece su más brillante sonrisa.

No sabe cómo decirle que no hay cantidad de café capaz de quitarle este absurdo sueño de estar con ella.

Aún así, no parará de intentarlo.


	14. Tierra de nadie

[12/03/19]

* * *

Se lo encuentra tarde una noche y si fuese del tipo supersticioso, habría (debería haber) tocado madera. La biblioteca ha estado llena de estudiantes a medida que el fin del semestre se acerca y este ruido blanco y anonimidad es lo que Ken busca. Yamato aparece por el corredor, sus brazos llenos de libros y una mochila pesada en su hombro. Su rostro, cansado y largo, es un reflejo de la expresión de Ken y quiere reír, repentinamente, al haberse encontrado juntos así.

Comienza inocentemente, con un saludo por lo bajo y una invitación sincera a tomar el único asiento libre en su mesa. No hablan mucho más que lo estrictamente educado y Ken trabaja detenidamente en sus gráficas mientras Yamato revisa volumen tras volumen de libros, dejando uno a un lado para tomar otro, escribiendo furiosamente antes de volver al primer libro en su mano. Lo observa a través del rabillo de su ojo, haciendo un listado mental de todas las maneras en las que él y Yamato no son lo mismo, preguntándose dónde ella habría dibujado esa línea.

(Luego, está seguro, se arrepentirá de haber hecho esto.)

La quieta vibración de un móvil interrumpe sus pensamientos pero le toma un rato darse cuenta que es _su móvil_ , así que se afana por traerlo hacia sí, de pronto entrando en pánico. No es lo suficientemente rápido; el nombre es visible y Yamato, cuyos ojos buscaban la fuente de esta distracción, discretamente desvía la mirada cuando Ken hace una mueca y apaga su pantalla. Los minutos pasan dolorosamente lentos y quiere gritar cuando su pantalla se enciende de nuevo, colgando la llamada de una vez.

—¿Seguro que no quieres tomarla? — Sus ojos no se han movido de la pantalla o el libro que actualmente está en sus manos, pero Ken se remueve, incómodo, de igual forma.

—Sí.

—Lo lamento, no quise entrometerme — dice y Ken se frustra cada vez más por como se siente, como si estuviese haciendo un berrinche y Yamato, más adulto, más comprensivo, lo está dejando. Su boca se abre y respira profundamente, comenzando a sentir una jaqueca.

—No lo hiciste —le asegura, casi disculpándose—. Le dije que la vería hoy pero no logro convencerme de hacerlo. Sé que debería.

—Seguro tienes tus razones — Yamato dice y esta vez, voltea a ver a Ken directamente. Sus ojos son insoportablemente azules, como el océano o un moretón de un día y no soporta verlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Te molestaría?

—En realidad, creo que a ambos nos serviría un descanso.

Caminan juntos a la cafetería más cercana y piden sus bebidas para llevar. Ken necesita estirar sus piernas y no cree que pueda aguantar estar sentado y hablar sobre sus _sentimientos_ , pero realmente necesita el café. Yamato insiste en pagar y caminan lenta y tranquilamente, sin dirección alguna. El viento se siente bien en su piel y se permite a si mismo un momento antes de hablar, ignorando su compañía hasta que no se atreve más.

—Creo que estamos terminando. —Yamato-san hace una pausa, guardando su móvil dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus _jeans_.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—No lo hagas —Ken dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es mi culpa, en realidad.

—Rara vez la culpa es de una sola persona. Confía en mí — le dice y frunce el ceño, como si apenas ha pensado en algo desagradable. Ken se encuentra a sí mismo esperando que sea sobre Mimi-san, luego se siente culpable al respecto. No debería pensar más así, lo sabe.

—Ella realmente quiere que funcione y yo ... no soporto decepcionarla.

No esperaba ser tan honesto pero ahora que están aquí, parece que sería un desperdicio no serlo. El latido en su sien permanece y encuentra la sonrisa de Yamato breve pero extrañamente consoladora.

—Han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Encontrarán una manera de hacer que funcione, al final.

—Sí — su labio tiembla y lo esconde detrás de su taza antes de morder —, como tú y Mimi-san.

Hay un momento o más bien, una fracción de segundo en el que puede escuchar como la respiración de Yamato-san se entrecorta y luego se ríe, sombrío y corto pero cierto.

—No así —dice y Ken realmente podría gritar.

—No — asiente, luego mira hacia el cielo—. No así.

.

.

Se encuentran en un lugarcito sin mucha gracia, lejos de los lugares que usualmente frecuentan. No reconoce ningún rostro en el lugar ni tampoco algún ítem del menú, por lo que se conforma con emparedados de pepino y té verde. Ella ordena una porción de pastel de queso y soda de fresa, jugueteando con la pajilla en cuanto la sirven. La suelta, repentinamente, como si apenas se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace y empieza a comer su postre, masticando más cuidadosamente de lo que su comida requiere. Ken la mira con algo de sospecha, probando una porción de su emparedado, ignorando su frescura ante la factibilidad y el pavor.

—Así que, ¿quieres terminar?

Casi atorándose, Ken tose un poco y Miyako le alcanza su bebida. Toma un trago profundo, haciendo una mueca ante el alivio azucarado.

—Lo lamento — suelta, disculpándose—. No quise sorprenderte. Pero solo es confirmación, ¿no?

—¿No tengo nada que decir en esto? —Ken finalmente pregunta, serio.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Miyako...

—Está bien —le dice y lo dice en serio—. Me has gustado por tanto tiempo. Y estoy contenta de que no tengamos que vivir con la incertidumbre de «¿qué habría pasado?». Pero honestamente, no _quiero_ entrar en esto temiendo perderte contra alguien más. Incluso... — la jalea fresca de fresa se desliza decadentemente por el costado del postre que apenas ha tocado, la única señal de vida en una mesa que está en completo silencio. Miyako parpadea rápidamente y su sonrisa tiembla ligeramente. Ken no está respirando. —Incluso fantasmas.

Antes de saberlo, su mano ha alcanzado la suya y la aprieta fuerte. El café es olvidado rápidamente pero hay una insinuación de fresa y sal en su beso.

.

.

Todo oscurece cada vez que ella lo abre.

La luz que se filtra por la calle a través de las cortinas convierte su habitación en una visión del espacio exterior. En esta media-luz, su cabello se ve como el rosa desteñido de los árboles de cerezo al borde de la muerte que acechan sus pesadillas. Sin sus lentes, realmente podría ser cualquier otra persona y esta idea es más escalofriante que el sabor de grava y lodo y óxido en la boca. Ken baja su cabeza y muerde su clavícula una vez antes de besarla profundamente.

—Pensé que querías terminar conmigo —murmura suavemente, besando el hueco de su garganta. Su manzana de Adán sube y baja y ella se ríe, acercándose un poco más con una pierna desnuda peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. La simple verdad es que la quiere, huirá a su lado y se fijará frente a un tren sin frenos para evitar que ella se vaya. La verdad nunca es tan simple.

—Quiero un mejor final —le dice y es todo lo que puede hacer para no huir—. ¿Tú no?

—¿Qué hay de...? — sus dedos trazan una línea invisible a lo largo de su bicep con la punta de sus uñas, su tacto es suave y ligero—. ¿Eso acabó, también?

—Nunca comenzó — Ken se pregunta por qué es tan sencillo mentirle sin siquiera sudar. Es fácil, cuando ella está tan dispuesta a perdonar su desliz de antes. Desde este angulo, en este momento, casi puede pensar que es cierto—. Desearía que no le hubieses dicho nada.

—Nunca la había visto tan miserable —Miyako dice, volteando a verlo—. Como si su corazón se rompiera.

Su cabello se derrama por todas partes — su cama, su cuello y senos. Ken disfruta de su sensación, suave y su aroma, relajante. Acostado aquí, puede pretender que los últimos meses no han pasado y que no ha intentado matar esta cosa salvaje que vive en su pecho. Se esconde atrás, un intento desesperado por evitar pensar en esta Mimi de quien habla, destrozada, y sola, y _con el corazón roto_ , de todas las cosas.

—¿Alguna vez rompí tu corazón, Miyako-san?

Ella ríe profundamente y el beso que lo sigue está tan maldito como el primero.

—Nunca lo harías.

Una sombra se esconde en la esquina de sus labios hambrientos al separarse.

El asunto es que, lo haría.


End file.
